


Blue's Visit

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Lowkey more angst, Mentions of Bellow, Steven's still helping his diamond family, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Blue's solo visit with Steven.





	Blue's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of works I'm cranking out right now are unheard of. If you know anything about me, I post once every like 3 months bro. What is happening. Witchcraft.

As Blue exited her hand ship, she remembered seeing Steven and his Pearl- no, just Pearl. This was hard to get used to- sitting atop the cliff of where they lived. She supposed she'd have to walk up there herself, but that was no problem. She remembered Yellow telling her she'd had to use a warp pad to find the boy when it was her turn for a visit. She left her ship parked on the sand of the beach, and walked up the cliff. A spire-shaped structure was built up there too, but Steven had once mentioned to her that it was called a "lighthouse".

 

"Pearl, do you think the pebbles will be okay without me there?" Blue heard the boy ask his friend as she walked closer.

 

"Steven, they'll be just fine. If anything, you can just take your legs and go back to Homeworld. The other gems probably won't be comfortable going back there... but I'll be your guide on that planet always."

 

Oh stars, she should have brought some of them with her! She sighed, making a mental note to bring them along with her next time. Her sigh caused the gems in front of her to turn and face her. Steven grinned with delight, while Pearl seemed a bit... nervous. Blue didn't know why, but that made her feel a tad guilty.

 

"Blue! How's Homeworld?" Steven asked the blue gem.

 

Before she could answer, Pearl stood up and gave a forced smile. "I'll leave you two to talk, I know she's here for you. Have fun, Steven."

 

Blue and Steven watched as Pearl jumped off the cliff back down to the temple. Blue was frowning. She felt responsible for basically chasing away Pearl. She knew the Crystal Gems were still not comfortable with her, and she could understand that. But it still hurt a little. Once Pearl was gone, Steven's carefree grin morphed into a concerned one.

 

"Is... How is Yellow doing?"

 

Blue tilted her head, confused. What? Why wouldn't she be okay? Had something happened during her visit that Yellow didn't tell her?

 

Steven read her mind. "She didn't tell you, then. That's okay. She's still pretty emotionally cut off. I think I helped her along in changing that a bit, but she still has a long way to go. I was hoping she'd be able to tell you... I guess I'll have to explain."

 

Blue listened, sitting down next to him as he explained what happened when Yellow had visited weeks prior. She was shocked to hear about how Yellow had broken down like that. She knew that Yellow had been suffering for eons, but she'd always pushed Blue away for trying to help her with it. It hurt that she'd chosen instead to open up a little to Steven before her.

 

"I wish I could've been there with you and her. If I had known... I've tried so many times to have her open up to me. I just wish she'd let me in..." Blue said quietly, head tilted down in sadness.

 

"I don't think it was quite her choice to open up to me like that at that moment anyways. What we had been talking about was pretty serious in the first place. Me, talking about how I won't be sorry for existing anymore. How everyone used to blame me for Pink Diamond being gone. I had been singing a song I recently made up after everything. I think, given all those factors, she simply lost control of keeping them bottled up." Steven replied, laying a hand on her giant one.

 

Steven's next question startled her. "Blue, you love Yellow, am I correct?"

 

Blue stumbled with her words to feebly deny his claim, but stopped and sighed once again. "Yes... yes I do. It hurts me that she won't let me in. I don't think she feels the same way, if I'm honest. Such things White wouldn't allow most likely anyways. I just... don't know how else to support her. I'm trying to help, but she still pushes me away."

 

"I think you're all wrong." Steven cut in, surprising Blue. "I don't think she doesn't feel the same way. I think she's just scared. She's scared of being open. Even when she actively sought out my comfort for that moment, we didn't really talk it out. She cried into my shoulder. She hid her face, and I let her, because I didn't want to push. She needs to be met with honest sympathy, yes, but also patience. At the end of the day, you may know her more than I do. But you must remember she's not you. I know how you handle your emotions, you are very open about them. She's your opposite."

 

Blue felt fresh tears beginning to escape her. She sniffled. "I know! It's selfish of me... But I'm just so fearful of losing her too. Pink is gone, and it took me so long to understand this, I mourned for so long, it consumed me. I even let it make me believe you were her... but you're not. I just don't want her to go through the same thing."

 

Steven grimaced. He still had a lot of healing to do with the Diamonds. "Blue..."

 

"She doesn't know how much it pains me when she shuts me out. I just wish I could talk to her, like you did, but I don't have the same persuasive power to my words. What do I do, Steven?" Blue was full on crying now.

 

Steven jumped up to her face, landing in her hair that sits below her Gem. Blue moved a hand to pick him up gently.

 

"You need to be honest. Tell her how you feel, but also, you have to understand if she chooses to still leave you out. You can't force her to open up to you. It has to be her choice. I know it might hurt, but she needs time. I helped put her on the path to start fixing this behavior, but that's all. I didn't fix it completely. I _can't_ fix it completely. She has to help fix herself too."

 

Blue wiped her tears away and took a shaky breath. "You're right. You always know what to say, Steven. It's no mistake that you managed to get through to White."

 

Steven gave her a bright smile. "Of course! I care about everyone. I don't want you guys to be suffering. I think I've even helped out everyone in Beach City at some point too! Working through these problems help out everyone around you too."

 

Blue chuckled at the small boy in her hand. It was amusing, this tiny hybrid saved Homeworld itself. Even his home on Earth. Though he is tiny, he is fierce and mighty.

 

"Oh! Blue! I have a place that I want to show you here! It was once a battlefield in the war my mom caused, but it's been taken over by wild strawberries! Earth took such a damaged place and made it beautiful, you have to see it!"

 

The hybrid human leapt off her hand and ran down the cliff-side, beckoning for Blue to follow. She obliged with his request with a slime as he guided her to a warp pad. When they arrived there, Blue gasped with wonder. He was right; gem weapons could be seen laying about in a field of overgrown, wild plants. There were red growths on the plants, which she assumed were the strawberries Steven had mentioned. It was truly a beautiful sight.

 

"Even the most damaged places can become beautiful again." Steven said determinedly, looking up at Blue with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

She understood his words. Smiling, she knelt down to look at Steven. "Would you want to show me around this place?"

 

Steven's eyes became stars as he nodded.

 

They toured the reclaimed place for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hey. I'm out here writing SU stuff after being the Miraculous Ladybug bitch for years. Validate me!!!!!!!
> 
> im not okay


End file.
